A Day at Fun Diety, Love, Blackmailing and more!
by charmambo
Summary: Gakuen Alice has gotten even more bigger! They added a new fun theme park named Fun Deity, and guess what Hotaru got 4 tickets, for free! She got the free tickets by being first place in the contest, that was actually her main goal, getting the tickets fo


"A Day at the New Theme Fun Park Love, Blackmailing, and Surpises! Fun Deity!"

Gakuen Alice has gotten even more bigger! They added a new fun theme park named "Fun Deity", and guess what Hotaru got 4 tickets, for free! She got the free tickets by being first place in the contest, that was actually her main goal, getting the tickets for free food.

"Wow! Hotaru! You really won!" Mikan said getting all exited. "So...who are you bringing along with you?"

"Yeah, she really did!" said Kokoro

"Wow! You sure are smart Hotaru!" said Anna and Nonoko

"Who are you taking with you?" asked Yuu

"I'm bringing no one, or maybe Amanatsu instead." Hotaru replied

"What!?!? Amanatsu?! Then how about the 2 tickets?" Mikan shouted questioning her.

"I'm going to make them my souvenir in my new made electronic scrapbook." Hotaru replied

"Then what about me? Mikan Sakura, your best friend?" Mikan made a face, went to one side, then cried, then making the "puppy-dog-face" going back to Hotaru. "Please?"

"Okay, okay, now get off my arm!" Hotaru hit Mikan in the head with the dummy gun. "Now fix your stuff, we'll be heading there tomorrow."

Mikan left all exited.

"You guys want to come?" Walking to the two boys. "It'll be much more fun."

"Who else is coming?" Natsume asked

"Mikan and Me, and the two of you, that is, if you like." Hotaru replied

"Sure, why not..." Natsume unexpectedly.

" How about you, Ruka?"

"Uuhhmm, okay then, Natsume is coming anyway." Ruka replied

"Okay then, fix your stuff and we'll all meet at the transportation waiting bus area tomorrow, 8:30"

Waiting Area...8:58.

"Soooorrrrryyyyy!" Mikan's voice was fading in.

"Don't worry we know this was going to happen anyway." Hotaru said

"You didn't wake me up! It was you fault!" Mikan protested breathlessly, her arms leaning on her knees, then looking up slowly. "Natsume? Ruka?"

"Good morning, ...Mikan." Ruka greets her with a smile.

"Is it?" Natsume said

"Oh, great entrance Natsume! Humph!"

"Here's the bus,...for the 8th time" Hotaru blocks the conversation.

They were stepping on the bus. First Hotaru, then Ruka, Mikan, and then last was Natsume. There were many people in the bus all chattering, there was about 20. They sat down, in a very comfortable chair, spacious, and had red leather covering.

Mikan wondering, turning to Hotaru saying "I thought Amanatsu was coming with us? Why are they here?"

"It'll be more fun, blackmailing you three." Hotaru said holding a shinning camera.

"I knew it! But why bring Natsume?" Mikan in said in reply.

"What's done is done, they're names are already written in the tickets, so zip it already, okay?" Hotaru said while pointing a spoon at Mikan and eating caramel-vanilla pudding.

Hotaru was getting something from her bag, they were money shaped chocolate, American money in specific. "You want?" Hotaru said while munching.

"Uhhhh, no thanks...you seem...hungry..." Mikan rejected the offer.

Hotaru offered the two boys standing and leaning to the chairs in front of them.

"No, thanks." Ruka rejected

"Sure, why not." Natsume said while getting some.

It took them about 20 minutes to go to the theme park. Getting ready to go out, Mikan already stood up then...

"Owwwwww! That hurts!" Mikan complained

"That's what you get for getting exited all the time." Hotaru said

"Instead of teasing me, why don't you just help me up!" Mikan said shouting to Hotaru.

Natsume got up instantly, helping Mikan.

"Gee, thanks...Natsume?"

Mikan got up, and as soon as she got up Natsume turned around and went with the crowd going outside. What they didn't know Hotaru was holding a camera when that happened, and Ruka got out already. As soon as they went out the weather was so bright the sun was up and birds where chirping happily, the freshly new planted flowers were singing along. Everything was alive and happy. There were very few people there, the theme park was very spacious and everything was new, of course they were made out of alice.

"Wow! What beautiful weather!!"Mikan said all exited again then started singing.

"I guess not anymore!" Hotaru teased

"Hahahahah! I guess so!" Ruka said

Natsume stood quiet thinking of what he was doing awhile ago.

"Come on, let's ride that." Hotaru said pointing at a big roller coaster with big loops and newly made painted black and red, named "Ride of Death"

"Huh? Why that?" Natsume said asking.

"To start making our adrenal glands work."

"Are you sure?" Ruka said asking

"Yup." Hotaru replied

"Huuuuhhhhh...y-you m-m-mean...t-t-t-that??!!" Mikan said obviously scared but trying hard not to show it.

"Mikan might not handle that ride Hotaru..."Ruka said worried about her.

"Mikan...your not scared right?" Hotaru asked turning to her.

"M-me?? Ss-s-s-scared-d?? No way!!"Mikan protested

"Okay then, let's go before someone else comes ahead of us." Hotaru said

"Are you sure? Well, okay then." Ruka said

They were the very first there.

"W-w-wait...Ruka...p-please be my s-s-ssseatmate in the r-ride...please...i'm going to die if you say no!!"

"Huh...okay then, you'll be safe, don't worry." Ruka said smiling.

The ride was so scary, much more scary than the name itself. Mikan's shoulder kept holding to Ruka's, while her right hand was holding the safety handle. Mikan kept shouting and shouting, Ruka didn't mind. Natsume was well aware of the two, he kept quiet through the ride, not showing fear, he had his hands crossed at each other, on the other hand Hotaru was taking pictures, didn't mind the ride at all, Natsume wished she'd stop taking pictures.

"Wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! Noooooo-no-no were going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Aaaccccckkkk!!!!! Mikan said screaming at the top of her lungs.

After the ride...Mikan's head was in front of a trash can, she's about to barf but nothing would come out!

"Are you o-okay?" Natsume asked

"Yeah, I think." Mikan replied

Hotaru was taking pictures of Mikan in front of the trash can.

"Don't worry about her she'll be fine" Hotaru said while eating a new pack of pudding, strawberry and guava flavor. " Now how about that one." she said pointing at the ride with the spoon.

"Okay I guess that's safe"

"Yeah the spinning spatter cups isn't that dangerous."

They rode it and made Mikan even more dizzy. The rode the Flying Chairs next, in here Mikan had a lot of fun but after she got of Natsume teased her because Natsume saw Mikan's underwear while riding with Hotaru and Ruka.

"Waaahhh! No one would ever want to marry me any more!"

They went inside a booth called "Test of Courage". Again, Mikan was so sacred. and it was so dark she tripped over and over again because there were hands under the floor who would try to get a hold of your feet. Mikan held Ruka's arm.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!!!!"

They went to the animal park, all the Animals went berserk reaching their hands out of all their cages.

"How cute!!"

They rode as many rides as possible "The Squid", "The Mummy Returns", "Virtual 4-D reality" they watched a movie, a 4-D one where in you have to put in special glasses and where the chairs were moving,"The Backspace", "Pirate Ship", they also went shopping for souvenirs. Until it was night time.

"Hey, Hotaru...what's that?" Mikan asked pointing to the large romantic lighted, glittering Ferris Wheel

"Oh,that? That's the Ferris Wheel, oh, I remember you don't have these in the provinces, okay then let's ride that before we go home, last ride, I'll be partners with Ruka."

"What!??!" Mikan, Ruka and Natsume said all at the same time.

They were already there, Natsume and Mikan stepped in at their own carriage, and so did Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka was quite disappointed, he kept quiet.

"Hey, Hotaru, what are you doing?" Ruka asked.

"Oh, I'm video tapping the two of them, okay, let's set that aside. Mikan doesn't know yet." Hotaru said

"Huh?! W-what a-are you t-t-talking about??"

"Come on I know you like her." Hotaru said

"Okay then, if you know how I was feeling about her then why did you make the two of them stay in one carriage? Then, why not me?"

"You already had you chance for the past few hours Mikan was holding you, and I have the feeling that your friend likes her too." Hotaru said

In Natsume and Mikan's carriage...

"I'm not used to being with Natsume...he's so...quiet." Mikan said secretly in her mind.

"What is the sweetest country in the world?" Mikan tells a joke to perk things up. "Sweet"zerland!!"

Still Quiet...

"What ship does not sink?" Tells another joke "Friend-"ship"!"

"Oh come on!! At least laugh! Your so uneasy to be with!!" Mikan said shouting.

"It's not my fault, that I'm with you, in here! I'm better alone!" Natsume said unexpectedly

"Gosh! Why not perk up a bit! Can't you see I'm trying hard to be-friend you, and all I get in return is silence!" Mikan said standing up, while their carriage was on top of the highest point. Their carriage was slanted Mikan fell on top of Natsume.

"Owww! Sorry!" Mikan said

For awhile they looked at each other, then Natsume put is arms around her, Mikan was surprised.

They stayed like that, then the guy handling the the Ferris Wheel opened the door shockingly.

"Time to go down, Ma'am, Sir!" they guy said

They were embarrassed and quickly they fixed themselves. Then got out. While Hotaru and Ruka was still in their carriage, Natsume dragged Mikan on one side then said

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, I didn't mean that."

"Me too. So please smile, okay?" Mikan replied

Then the four of them went home, safely into the bus, Mikan was by the window sleeping at Hotaru's shoulder, while Hotaru was checking out the blackmail pictures, Ruka near the window, was a little disappointed, Natsume's eyes were shut but he wasn't asleep, he was thinking deep thoughts.

The night were beautiful, there was great joy and happiness, disappointment and jealousness. But all was good, the stars shinned perfectly, and we all know tomorrow will be a bright day for all of us. Love will stay with us forever.

This is my first FanFiction I hope you like it 

made by charmambo nn


End file.
